Red Alert Teen Titans
by estherrain
Summary: Robin and the Titans saved the world from Trigon and they continue living their lives, on red alert.
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfda446a5e1ec4d90bd3a5c2408646a0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Robin's POV/span/p
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38204a964e671c159e3607b4c86ef5bc""Ugh," I groaned as I woke up. "Good morning Robin," Cyborg yawned. "Good morning Cy," I replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c5ce910ba856b6ae73a5bb023ecf657"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Did I sleep in my clothes from yesterday?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4afe41db8102542f5f1c9a3ee4879eef"I got a new uniform from my closet and went to the bathroom to take a shower./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f54bf8bab039d9bd5516fcdc4d305056"After five minutes of stepping into the shower, someone started knocking at the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2bcbd5465457f30834c71a489d2a37ba""Robin! Dude! Hurry up! I need to pee!" Beast Boy yelled. "Fine, let me change!" I yelled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d7daef91f58bf3da7a3c9c0cdb956d7"I quickly changed into my uniform and opened the bathroom door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="164e971c7086125f217daadefb69090c""Finally!" Beast Boy exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af08ec4c1860956ac89b496f1fe0bb5e""Morning Robin," Raven said. "Morning Raven," I replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fca6e2793087698524a18840dd65246c"Raven and I walked to the lounge and was greeted by the scent of pancakes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f41edc3a747ea697de5981f88a9d0985""Breakfast!" Cyborg exclaimed. "Good morning Robin," Starfire smiled. "Morning Star," I replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4079a29a2dc1a51e5dbbc642226c5eca"I grabbed a fork and started to eat my pancakes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ea120f3a2b01c1b7cb64610e84dd2b1""These are delicious," Raven said. "Thanks!" Cyborg said. "We have training later," I said. "Okay," everyone replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48f663984e3f86b72022c07cd4b073cf"The alarm rang./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="263e4db9a576d704896937c84a6a9ec4""Trouble," Raven said. "Titans, move out!" I yelled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0dced331865bc3787443afaefcad5381"Cyborg took the T-car while I took the R-cycle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fdbba8557fa10165472df110275886c0""Star and I see Slade," Raven said into her communicator, "Oh no." "What's wrong?" I asked. "Terra," Starfire said. "I thought she was turned into stone!" Cyborg exclaimed. "When I defeated my father, everyone who turned into stone became alive again. Maybe it affected her as well," Raven said. "Well, that's great," I groaned. "And she went back to work for Slade?!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Seems like it," I said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1dc5fbdaabcaf33b3d02d0d2bc175437"Cyborg and I stopped in front of Slade's army and the rest stood beside us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="114eeb7d19915bb3ef96fb32ed4e5bb9""So, the Teen Titans have come to save the day?" Slade asked. "They can't save it," Terra laughed. "Yes we are. We've taken you down and we can do it again," I yelled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a9928320adc648408caa4e132b34ef7""Titans, go!" I yelled. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven used a car to smash Slade to the ground. "Army, attack!" Terra yelled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b3b9029191a8f8139448805e2d27d14""Hiya!" I used my bo-staff to take down 5 soldiers. "Ha!" Starfire used her starbolts to crush Slade to the ground./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3065ad1691d859f70931e651d3a5396c"I jump past the rest of the soldiers and reached Terra./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9bf2eaabd7ad87731c5b1e8111fcbf2e""Don't make me do this Terra. You were once a Titan and you saved us from Slade," I said. "I'm not that girl anymore. I may have turned from Slade once, but I will not do it again," Terra said. "Then you leave me no choice," I said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a23b843d1edb6962668567276ab56e86"I took out my explosive discs and shot it at Terra./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c49df92cfd9d1c2500f7da72ed1078b0""Ah!" Terra screamed as she fell back. "Argh, ha!" Terra threw a huge boulder at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66167f11a3bab8b2caa8de670179305e""Robin! Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven stopped the boulder. "Thanks Raven!" I yelled as I hit Terra with my bo-staff. "A little help!" Cyborg yelled. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven grabbed a bunch of soldiers and smashed them into buildings./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97ad390a1190427f7399e02138d46caf""Starfire!" I yelled as I fell off the edge of a building while chasing Slade. "Robin!" Starfire yelled as she grabbed my arm and brought me to safety./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bca42c2854c1ff01bc385cf01b6eb999""Terra!" Slade yelled. "Yes master!" Terra responded. "Retreat!" Slade yelled. "Yes sir!" Terra responded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75e4d983427c5a6f327c8af70f0daba2"Terra commanded the army to retreat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f282ad3c3a8f7fb30730640675b031f7""Terra!" Slade yelled as he watch Beast Boy change into a T-Rex, attacking Terra. "ARGH!" Terra yelled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c944b7fcf3d6a42b783ac3dc0d7da9f""Beast Boy!" Terra yelled, "What did you do that for?!" Terra yelled. "I don't know you," Beast Boy said. "Terra!" Slade yelled. "Until next time, Titans," Terra said as she disappeared with Slade./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="45249e9198410eb6d2f9dd37c876179b"Cyborg, Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy tried to chase them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="070bdcd2fb5aca180ecbcf4b8837ff79""Leave them! They will attack again," I said. "That's true," Raven said. "Let's go back," I said./p 


End file.
